Pokemon: Science can Backfire
by WKelex3x2
Summary: Ash does love science so much that he plays with Clement's inventions without him knowing. He will learn more about science and how they are when they glitch out.


**Had to write another Pokemon Ash humiliation story. These are actually fun to write.**

* * *

Ash gets bored while waiting for his Kalos friends to finish their appointments, so he decided to mess with some of Clements gadgets and it doesn't go so well when he doesn't know what he's doing.

Another day in Kalos has come and it's quite enjoyable especially for a certain black hair trainer. Ash and his Pikachu are very happy because the day before, he had battled his friend, who is also the gym leader, Clemont in Lumiose City. The battle was intense, and Ash managed to defeat Clemont's Luxray and won his 5th gym badge. After the battle, they decided to go to the Pokemon Center and call it a day since it did take them a long time to return to Lumiose City.

Anyways, Ash and his friends, Clemont, his sister Bonnie and his childhood friend Serena are at a café, north of Lumiose city that is near Route 14, eating some food. Ash wanted to eat some food before him and his friends would leave to Laverre City, which is where the next gym is.

Everyone finished their meal and lucky for the gang, they didn't have to pay since Clemont was the gym leader and he helped fixed up their shop in the past.

"AAAAAA! MAN THAT WAS GOOD!" Shouted Ash as he shot out of his seat.

"That was indeed. The Rice Ball meals was so delicious." Said Clemont as he was wiping his face with a napkin.

"It was, but the strawberry Vanilluxe shake was the best." Said Serena.

"Well time to head off to Laverre city and my next gym battle. Right Pikachu?" Said Ash and he put back on his hat.

"Pika." Said Pikachu as he climbed onto Ash's shoulders.

Everyone nodded and started to leave the café and head to the Route 14 entrance. As they entered Route 14, Clemont's backpack started making a weird noise and a big chunk of metal material fell off. Everyone looked at and saw what happened.

Clemont took off his backpack and examined his backpack.

"Clemont, what happened to your backpack?" said Serena.

"I don't know. Sees my backpack suffered some damage for some reason. That is very odd." Said Clemont as he lifted up the part that fell off. The part was the Heliolisk looking sunray part.

Everyone was wondering what happened, except for Ash. He stayed quiet since he knew what happened to the backpack.

-Flashback—

_It was late at night. Everyone was asleep at the Pokemon Center, except for Ash. He was just staring at the ceiling. He tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't since he had a great battle with Clemont and experiencing it was enough to keep him awake. Ash looked around and saw everyone was asleep, even Pikachu, who is curled up in a ball, sleeping on the other pillow._

_Ash closed his eyes a few times to sleep since he was gonna head to the next gym, but he couldn't. Ash turned his head and saw Clemont sleeping. He was facing the other way, but he knew he was asleep since Clemont does tend to snore. He also can see Clemont's backpack and a few things were going through his mind. He did like messing with that backpack since it does do a lot of cool things._

_Ash always wanted to work that, but Clemont didn't want Ash messing with his inventions since he didn't want Ash to break anything._

_Ash then smiled as he got an idea. Since Clemont and Pikachu were asleep, he can play with one of Clemont's inventions and return it back without him knowing. Science was so cool him, so he didn't have to second think it._

_Ash slowly crawled out of his bed and put on his socks and shoes and tippy toed over to Clemont's side of the room, grabbed his backpack and slowly exited out of their room._

_Since Ash already had a white muscle shirt and blue shorts on, he didn't have to put on his travel clothes and waste time._

_Ash managed to get passed Nurse Joy and head outside to the side of the Pokemon Center. Ash placed the backpack on the ground and examined it. He grabbed the remote and he was so mesmerized by the high-tech device that he didn't know what to click first. He did see a button that had a Heliolisk face on it and pressed it._

_The next thing Ash knew, he saw the Heliolisk sunray extend out from the side. Ash started to move the controls and the Sunray was moving. Ash was so excited that he was working one of the inventions. He started hitting more buttons and it was doing things like, turning on it's lights, shooting small bits of electricity and many other things._

_As he was hitting buttons, one of the buttons was jammed. He was trying to unjam it by pressing the button some more. Ash was too focused on the buttons that the Sunray machine was going crazy and started to short circuit. Ash looked up and saw it going crazy. The device than exploded and made a rather loud noise and Ash was covered in a dark cloud of dirt._

_The dirt cloud disappeared and Ash was completely covered in dark soot. Ash blinked and heard Nurse Joy. Ash panicked and grabbed Clemont's backpack and hid behind a trash can. Ash stayed quiet and saw Nurse Joy looking around. Ash waited until Nurse Joy's back was turned and he ran inside the Pokemon Center. Ash managed to run to his room without anyone noticing. He shut the door behind him and noticed Clemont and Pikachu were still asleep. Ash was surprised that none of them woke up. Ash grabbed one of his shirts and cleaned off Clemont's backpack and put it back next to Clemont. Ash sighed in relief and went to the backroom to clean up._

_Ash managed to clean himself up and went back to bed. He managed to fall asleep._

-Flashback Over—

Ash was lost in his thoughts. He was so happy that he messed with Clemont's inventions and managed to get away with it. He didn't like the fact he was almost busted for it and he wasn't happy he broke it.

"Hey Ash. What do you think happened to Clemont's backpack?" said Serena.

"I…I have no idea. Maybe it was damaged by Team Rocket a while back. It has been a while since you last fixed it." Said Ash as he was scratching the back of his head.

"That is true. I guess I should work on it before we head out."

"How long will it take?" said Bonnie.

"By the look of it, maybe a few hours." Said Clemont.

"WHAT?! A FEW HOURS! Can't you just put it in your bag and wait until we get to the next town?" shouted Ash.

"What's the rush. We still have time and it's not like the gym will be going anywhere." Said Clemont.

"He is right. We can just wait until he fixes his backpack." Said Serena.

"I guess." Said Ash as he pouted.

"As Clemont is fixing his backpack, me and Bonnie are gonna head back to town and get some supplies since we left in a hurry." Said Serena.

"That is true. We didn't have much when we returned back to Lumiose City. We can visit our dad and get some supplies since he has a lot." Said Bonnie.

"Ok. We will be back you guys." Said Serena as both her and Bonnie left back to Lumiose city, leaving Ash, Pikachu and Clement on Route 14.

* * *

An hour went by and Clemont is still working on his backpack. Ash is so bored at this point. He did train with his Pokemon a while ago, but it didn't last long since they were still tired from yesterday during the gym battle.

Ash was sitting under a tree, all bored. He had taken off his hat and gloves since he was trying to relax while Pikachu was roaming through the trees.

"Clemont! Are you almost done with your backpack?" said Ash.

"Not yet. I managed to replace some of the easy parts, but the wires are so screwed up. Some are burnt and some have short circuited. Lucky, I don't see any other wires that are messed up or I would have to fix my entire backpack." Replied Clemont.

"I guess that's good."

"Yeah. So Ash, can you watch my stuff while I go get the replacement wires? They are back at my house."

Ash didn't like that idea. He wanted to be in Laverre City already and get his 6th gym badge, but that was his fault for destroying Clemont's backpack. The only bright side to this is that Ash can mess with his backpack again. He did say everything else was fine.

"Sure. I can watch your stuff."

Clemont got off the ground and walked off to his house. Once Clemont left, Ash smiled and ran over to Clement's backpack. He tried his best not to mess with the side that needs work on. All that was working is a few inventions, including the robotic hand.

As Ash grabbed the remote, Pikachu was behind him and was wondering what he was doing.

"Hey buddy. Do you think this is still working?" said Ash.

"Pika?"

"I should check."

Before Ash could press a button, Pikachu tapped Ash's hand. Ash looked at Pikachu and he had his arms crossed. Ash doesn't speak Pokemon, but he knows Pikachu is saying "You are not supposed to mess with that."

"I know I'm not suppose to, but this stuff is so cool to play with. Tell you what, if you stay quiet, I'll give you some extra cases of Ketchup. I can even give you a whole bottle right now."

Pikachu got excited over hearing that offer. Ash pointed to his bag and Pikachu ran over and went through Ash's bag. Pikachu was practically in the bag completely until he came out with a bottle of Ketchup.

Ash then pressed a button and the claw extended out. Ash's face lit up. He looked around to see what he can grab and until his eyes locked on to Pikachu's ketchup. Ash then commanded the claw to go and grab the ketchup out of Pikachu's hands. Pikachu didn't expect that to happen as he saw the ketchup being hoisted up it the air.

Pikachu tried to jump and grab the ketchup, but Ash kept raising the claw more in the air. Ash laughed at what he was seeing while Pikachu was getting a bit upset. Pikachu stopped and used thunderbolt at the claw. The move barely hit the claw and the claw lost grip on the ketchup bottle and threw it in the tree out in the distance.

The claw went straight to the ground and Pikachu ran after his beloved ketchup. Ash chuckled a bit as he watched Pikachu ran off.

Ash wanted to have some more fun, so he started hitting the buttons, but the claw machine wouldn't more. Ash kept hitting buttons until he noticed the batteries were dead. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the backpack to change out the batteries. Ash squats down and looks through the bag. His jacket and shirt raised up a bit and you can see his white waistband to his underwear in full view and it had "Poke-Wear" written across it.

With Ash's back turned, the claw started to static a bit and started to move on its own. The claw raised up and turned its attention to Ash. The hand slowly went towards Ash and he doesn't notice it coming closer to him.

Ash managed to replace the batteries, but what he doesn't know is that the claw got right behind him and it quickly grabs the back of Ash's underwear and pulls upwards. Ash expression changed quickly as he felt a sharp pain coming from behind him. Ash stood straight up as he holds his butt while the claw was giving Ash a major wedgie. Ash's underwear wasn't even pulled that much and you can already see the legholes to his underwear since he was wearing briefs. His underwear was basically tighty whities with Pokeball''s all over it.

Ash winced in pain as the claw started to lift Ash off the ground. Ash's feet were off the ground and was raise his in the air. Ash screamed as his underwear was going more and more up his butt. He tried to stop the claw by hitting some buttons, but nothing was happening the way he wanted, it just kept bouncing him up and down. His underwear at this point was stretched out big time.

Ash was in so much pain and he wanted to stop this, so he started hitting the remote with his fist and the claw stopped bouncing him. Ash sighed in relief, but he freaked out when he started to hear a ripping sound. Ash turned his head and looked at the back of his underwear and he can see that they were starting to rip badly and the claw let Ash go and he went crashing down to the ground. Ash landed on the ground and groaned in pain as he was slowly stood up. He got to his feet and he can see that his underwear was destroyed. It was hanging out the front of his pants.

Ash hadn't got a wedgie like that before. Not like that was his first wedgie either. He use to get them all the time back in Pallet town by the other kids, mostly Gary, but they were just regular back ones.

Ash slowly walked over to his bag and he saw Pikachu, holding his ketchup bottle and trying hard not to laugh. Ash turned a little red since he knows Pikachu saw the whole thing. Pikachu did see Ash get wedgies before, but that one was funny considering that he heard Ash scream like a girl.

Ash didn't say anything, he just grabbed his bag and told Pikachu to keep an eye out for the others as he goes behind a tree and change. Ash strips down, takes off his shredded underwear and puts them in his bag. He grabs another pair of underwear, which are light blue boxers with Squirtle's all over them.

Ash puts his pants back on and comes from behind the tree. He freaks out a bit as he sees his friends coming back. Ash quickly grabbed the remote and returned the claw back to the bag, lucky for him it responded and did. Ash put the remote in his pocket and sat down on the ground under the tree again. He winced a bit since his butt was still hurting.

The others came and Clement went straight to fixing his backpack while Serena and Bonnie sat with Ash.

"Sorry it took us long to get back Ash. I hope you weren't too bored while we were gone." Said Serena.

"Not really. I wasn't bored at all." Said a lying Ash.

"Well don't worry Ash. Replacing these wires won't take too long. It will probably take me about 30mins or so and we can head out to Laverre City." Said Clemont.

"A…a no need to hurry. Take your time." Said a nervous Ash.

Everyone was confused on why Ash said that, but they ignored it since they didn't want to rush yet. They did leave early anyways because of Ash.

* * *

**Wonder if this should continue with more of Kalos Ash humiliation by Clement's inventions. **


End file.
